


Come take the wheel and drive

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Formula One AU, Gen, Hinted Roxy/Eggsy, Mentioned Lewis/Nico, Mentioned Sebastian/Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Harry Hart, a Formula One driver for Kingsman F1 witnesses the death of Lee Unwin during a Grand Prix. This shatters Harry and his belief in the sport, letting grief and guilt swallow him alive. A few years later and James retires, meaning the team need a new driver. It's at a GP2 circuit where Harry meets Lee's son Eggsy and decides to take him under his wing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March crossover challenge. I've always wanted to write something like this, now is my chance.

Time seems to slow down as Harry notices the fluttering of the Marshall's red flag and the crumbled wreck of the car in the barriers.

Harry's grip on his steering wheel tightens and he finds himself slowing the car down and pulling over to the side of the track. He struggles with the multitude of seat-belts and devices keeping him in the car and when he's finally free, he all but runs to the wreckage.

It's his teammate. Lee Unwin.

Harry makes it to the side of the car and is just about to try to pull Lee out when hands grip him around the shoulders and pull him back. He's dimly aware of flashes of orange as Marshals run to help and a voice in his ear telling him to go, there's nothing he can do.

Merlin.

The voice is Merlin, his engineer. He must have ran from the Pitlane to get to him.

"It's too late, he's gone Harry." Merlin tells him gently, trying to get him to look away.

Harry crumbles onto the ground. Suddenly not knowing which way was up.

* * *

That had been a few years ago. The Kingsman F1 team had never recovered from the tragic loss of their driver that day.

Harry had been the most effected. As the second driver for the team he had gotten to know Lee personally. Lee had been Championship material, he would have had the chance to bring the team glory. Now it would never happen.

Harry returned to the team after a short absence, but he was never the same. He still competed with everything he had, but he had lost all love of the sport.

They replaced Lee with a young development driver by the name of James. He was good, fast in the car and a charmer to the press. But he could never match Lee's skills in the car.

And that proved to be the truth as, after a few years and no Championship points, James retired and the team had to find a new driver.

Harry had been asked his opinion on who should take the seat. If Harry was being honest, he didn't care. Kingsman F1 had lost the spark it needed to still compete.

In recent years a new team had emerged by the name of Valentine F1. The owner, a charismatic billionaire named Richard Valentine had bought his own team after he felt that his life was lacking something.

Valentine had two talented drivers on his team, Charlie Hesketh, son of the legendary Lord Hesketh who owned the team Hesketh F1 back in the day in which James Hunt competed in, and Gazelle a former World Champion who had a reputation for being quite volatile on track.

Harry didn't know why Kingsman kept going in the face of all this, but the team boss Chester King refused to give up. 

When Chester sensed Harry's lack of enthusiasm for the task of finding a new driver,he gave him an ultimatum.

"You find our new driver or I will cut your drive right here and now."

Harry had lost his love of racing of course, but it didn't mean that he wanted to stop altogether. 

With Chester's words ringing in his ears, he went along with Merlin to the GP2 track, ready to see what fresh blood was on offer.

The GP2 drivers he saw were quick, but no one seemed to stand out for him except one driver who seemed to be trying to overtake aggressively and without mercy. The thing was the tactics he was using were far too aggressive and so all his moves caused him to do was to get spun out across the circuit and into the gravel.

Harry watched as the young driver got out of the car and threw the steering wheel in temper, when he took his helmet off Harry's breath caught in his throat.

The driver was the spitting image of Lee Unwin.

The young driver ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration and made his way back to the Pitlane.

The team principal came out to meet him and a yelling match occurred in which the young driver threw his gloves on the table and then stormed out.

"My my, he has a temper. Does he remind you of anyone?" Merlin asks Harry softly.

"He does." Harry answers, watching the young driver with interest.

"Please don't tell me you're considering him?" Merlin asks.

Harry says nothing in reply.

* * *

Harry had known Lee Unwin had a family, he just never got the chance to meet them.

The young driver who had so angrily crashed his car had been none other then Eggsy Unwin. The son of Lee Unwin. Harry had gone to find out as soon as Eggsy had left the garage and now Harry was approaching him, wondering what to say.

"You know, if you had been on the racing line you could have made that move work." Harry begins, leaning against the door of Eggsy's motorhome.

"Thanks, I think I know that Bruv." Eggsy responds sarcastically.

"A little good advice helps sometimes." Harry replies, "A little gratitude wouldn't go amiss."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Eggsy asks, folding his arms defensively.

"My name's Harry Hart, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Harry leads Eggsy back to the track where Merlin waits with a young woman.

"Ah, Harry! This is Roxanne Morton. Known as Roxy. She drivers for Iceman. I was just telling Miss Morton that we have a job for her." Merlin tells Harry as he walks up.

"And I was telling Mr Unwin here the same thing." Harry replies, gently pushing Eggsy forward.

"Harry...Chester asked us to find only one driver not two!" Merlin tells him, folding his arms.

"I know, and that's why I'm going to give my seat to Mr Unwin here." Harry declares, "I think the team needs young blood more then old right now."

Merlin looks at him dumbfounded, "Harry..you can't do that."

"I can, and I will." Harry answers, "You and I both know that Chester has wanted me off of the team for some time now. I'd rather give my seat to Eggsy here then be pushed aside in a few months. Why not give Mr Unwin the chance to prove himself right here and right now?"

Eggsy turns to look at Harry, shock and awe in his eyes, "You'd give me your seat?"

Harry nods, "I would indeed, Eggsy."

* * *

Chester, surprisingly, had not been too thrilled at the idea of Eggsy taking Harry's place.

"You can't do that. I won't allow it." Chester glares at Harry.

"Sir, with all do respect, our team needs new blood. We need to take chances if we are to take the Championship this year." Harry declares, sticking to his guns.

Chester looks Harry up and down and a light enters his eyes, "Unwin...where have I heard that name before?"

"Unwin was Lee's last name." Harry tells him, suddenly feeling as if things were taking a turn and not for the good.

"And I suppose this Unwin is lee's son? I can see now why you want to leave the team...you're still feeling guilty aren't you? About the fact that you couldn't warn Lee about the debris on the track which led to his death?"

Harry says nothing.

"I knew it." Chester says with a cold chuckle, "Your guilt has taken you to doing something rash. You've not really cared for Kingsman for some time, have you Harry? It could burn for all you care. I can see what's going on and you know what? I don't care. Leave. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. Let this Unwin boy take your place so you can watch us go down."

Harry stares at Chester, the spew of hatred hitting him just where Chester wants it to.

Without another word, Harry turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Eggsy comes to find Harry after Merlin tells him the news.

"So...you've lost your place in the team?" Eggsy asks as he sits down besides Harry in the grandstands of the Monza circuit.

"I have indeed, Eggsy. But I find I do not care." Harry answers.

"Really, why?" Eggsy asks, suddenly curious.

Harry looks at Eggsy, seeing the same expression on his face as Lee once had and decides to tell him.

"Eggsy, I knew your father."

"Really?" Eggsy asks, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Harry replies, looking at Eggsy. "I used to be his teammate."

Eggsy looks down at the floor, "Me mum refused to talk about Dad's racing career, said it caused her too many painful memories. But on the rare occasions she told me stories, she never mentioned you?" Eggsy looks up at Harry.

Harry sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "That would be because I was your Dad's last teammate."

Eggsy pauses and looks at Harry, "You're the one who tried to save him?"

"Save being the operative word. I tried to get to him, but when I got there...he...." Harry shakes his head, "There was nothing I could do, Eggsy. I couldn't have warned him about the debris. I couldn't do anything...I-"

Eggsy puts his hand on Harry's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, right? It was racing, shit happens. You couldn't have saved him."

Harry looks at Eggsy and see's how much he doesn't blame him and something lifts in his chest, like the guilt has vanished like icicles in the sun.

Eggsy smiles softly at him, "I don't blame ya, right? It was an accident, something that could not be avoided and you were not to blame."

"Thank you, Eggsy." Harry says quietly, looking him in the eyes. "I can see you have the potential to do Lee proud."

Eggsy's eyes practically shine with happiness.

* * *

In the next few weeks and months, Harry teaches Eggsy all he knows. Sure, he's been kicked out of the team but it doesn't stop him from becoming a mentor to Eggsy.

Harry teaches him the best lines, the best way to save the tyres, what each setting does and why on the wheel. Harry does everything he can to make Eggsy be the best he can be.

Eggsy practically flowers under Harry's guidance, his driving becomes sleek and smooth. Eggsy drives like the car is an extension of his very soul and he works so well with Roxy.

Eggsy and Roxy drive together so well, they fit. On track their cars seem to dance with each other, always making sure they protect each other and in each race they manage to get into the points.

Pretty soon Kingsman F1 is second in the Championship, just behind Valentine F1.

Richmond Valentine is a very proud man, he has been leading the Championship for many years at this point and to suddenly see this Kingsman team challenge him? It doesn't make him feel good.

Gazelle is in her car, ready to go out for Free Practice when Valentine approaches her.

"We need to deal with that Kingsman team." Valentine whispers in her ear.

Gazelle nods and pulls her visor down, hands gripping the wheel until her knuckles turn white.

* * *

Free Practice at Spa starts off relatively normal. Eggsy begins his qualifying simulations as planned but then he glances in his mirrors and sees the sleek purple car behind him is behaving strangely.

He doesn't have time to react before he feels the car ram him from behind and suddenly his car is spinning across the track out of control.

He keeps his hands on the wheel as if he can stop the vicious spin, but he finds himself slamming into the barriers with a sickening _bang_.

Harry is watching from the Grandstands, his heart suddenly in his mouth.

* * *

Eggsy opens his eyes to see Marshals flocking around him like orange birds, he gives them a weak smile and tries to get them to move out of the way.

He is then suddenly aware of another face amongst the flock of Marshals and see's Harry leaning into the cockpit, his face ashen.

"..'m okay." Eggsy mumbles as Harry reaches a shaking hand in to check for himself.

Harry gently unbuckles the seat-belts as carefully as he can and Eggsy slowly clambers out of the car, shaken and worst for wear, but alive.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asks softly, his heart beating wildly against his rib cage.

The warm smile Eggsy sends his way does make Harry calm down a little, but he needs to hear it from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Harry. Honestly. I'm okay. Just really shaken up, she fucking hit me on purpose!" Eggsy gestures up the track and Harry nods.

"The stewards know, Eggsy. They know." Harry tells him soothingly and Eggsy breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck for that, I hope they ban that team!" Eggsy seethes through his teeth, "I could have fucking died."

"I know, Eggsy." Harry says quietly and Eggsy turns to look at him and suddenly Harry cannot help it. He quickly pulls Eggsy towards him and into a hug.

Eggsy returns the hug and buries his face in Harry's shoulder, taking in shaking breaths.

When they move out of the hug, Harry is giving Eggsy a very wobbly smile and Eggsy returns it, feeling very fucking glad he was still here and alive.

"Lets go to the medical centre." Harry says softly, pulling Eggsy against his side, "I need to make sure you're okay."

Eggsy nods and allows Harry to lead him up the track, knowing Harry needs the reassurance.

* * *

Eggsy is deemed fit by the medical team after some checks. He would only have bruising to show for his little adventure into the barriers.

Harry is very very relieved Eggsy is okay and straight away begins his plan to stop the Valentine F1 team from competing ever again.

The onboard cameras and footage taken over the track are enough to get Gazelle banned from racing. It isn't the first time her out of control style has led to shunts, but this one had been one of the worst she had caused.

The race ban had meant that Valentine had to bring in a new driver and his choice in Lance Stroll had proven to be his downfall.

Lance was not the best driver in the world, and his careful driving had led to him finishing last in most races. Valentine's choice in choosing such a rookie had been a mistake.

It also made Roxy and Eggsy's lives easier, with a less confident Valentine F1 team dealt with, it left them plenty of opportunities to bag the points they needed.

Roxy and Eggsy's on track racing was a thrill to witness. It was clear that despite the fact they were both fighting to win the Championship, they remained friends and respected and trusted each other on track.

Eggsy thought the world of Roxy, he loved her dearly and she loved him back. Most newspapers and media broadcasts speculated that they had become an item, but neither driver would confirm that.

It lead Sky Sports F1 to speculate anytime the Kingsman team were mentioned. Were the teammates just friends or was there something more?

"Clearly there is something there, I mean just think back to when Kimi Raikkonen and Sebastian Vettel were racing! We didn't know it back then but they had something between them!" Martin Brundle looked at the camera pointedly.

"And lets not forget Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg!" Ted Kravitz pointed out.

"Exactly, and Susie and Toto Wolff!" Johnny added, "See? A lot of Paddock romances have happened."

Eggsy and Roxy found most of the media attention about their relationship annoying. They were just here to race, not to have their private lives dissected live on air.

Harry tried to help of course, he tried to divert the media attention to other matters but of course it didn't work. Sky Sports were like piranha, once they had a story they didn't let go until they had flogged the horse dead.

Roxy and Eggsy decided to try to ignore it, opting to letting their racing do the talking.

And it worked well. Soon enough all talk about their relationship fizzled out in favour of talk about how close both Eggsy and Roxy were to winning their first Championship.

And as the sky darkened over Abu Dhabi, all would be decided.

* * *

Eggsy: 234 points   
Roxy: 256 points

Roxy so far had the advantage, so she needed no failures of the car and a podium finish to win.

Eggsy just needed to beat her.

* * *

Eggsy was just about to get into the car but he stopped once he saw Harry in the garage.  


"Good luck, Eggsy." Harry says softly.

"Thank you, for everything." Eggsy smiles at Harry and Harry returns it.

"Whatever happens, you've done Lee proud." Harry looks at Eggsy with pride shining in his eyes.

Eggsy finds he cannot respond, so he just runs up to Harry and hugs him. Harry returns the hug fiercely, his pride for Eggsy showing strongly.

Eggsy breaks from the hug with his eyes shining.

"Go out there and show them, Eggsy." Harry tells him.

"Yes, Harry." Eggsy replies, grinning happily.

* * *

The race started off smoothly, Roxy shoots away from her pole position and Eggsy gives chase gallantly. They follow each other strongly for a while but then Roxy springs away, gaining a 10 second advantage over Eggsy.

During the first round of Pitstops, Roxy's goes smoothly but Eggsy's is just a little slow. Eggsy pushes hard to cut down on Roxy's lead.

This carries on for a while but as the final few laps start to begin, it's clear Roxy isn't going to give up and as Roxy rounds the corner on her final lap, she becomes World Champion.

Eggsy cannot bring himself to be mad. He's pleased for her, she was so amazing in the car. Hardly anything could match up to her, not even Eggsy.

And as Eggsy stands on the second place spot on the podium he really doesn't care.

A year ago he had been in GP2 struggling to get a drive and now he was on the podium, celebrating with his best friend and it was all thanks to Harry Hart. A man who had believed in him when no one else would.

Eggsy had made Lee proud and more then that, he had managed to get rid of the cloak of guilt that had been shrouding Harry for years.

As Harry looks up at the podium and see's Eggsy looking at him, he swears he can see Lee in the expression on Eggsy's face.

And for the first time the memory of Lee doesn't cause Harry pain, just happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
